Love & War
by finaldeos
Summary: Marcus is a 21 year old boy, who stayed away from dating girls for 5 years. He is also cursed by transforming into the roman god of war, Mars, whenever he's in heat. Can a love fairy help this loser, or are there ulterior motives in play? Note: This is a rewrite, due to the last story being impossible for me to continue writing. If you see any problems, please notify me. Thanks!


THE SEAL UNLEASHED:

As the clock on the grandfather clock rang 11 in the local bar and lounge, a 21 year old boy awoke from his drunken slumber. He had dark latin skin, with black shaggy hair that covered both of his clear blue eyes. The boy's name was Marcus. He wore a white button down polo shirt, which was messed up, and there was mud on his dark blue slacks. He also wore a navy green zip up hoodie.

"*yawn* Shit man, what time is it" Marcus asked as he stretched out both of his arms after waking up.

"It's about 11 o'clock" said the girl who sat on the girl next to him. She was a short hair brunette wearing a red one piece dress.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Marcus, still drowsy from his drunken slumber.

"My name's Kyu. Nice to meet you?" the girl said as she extended her hand, waiting for a handshake. Marcus just sat there, arms still crossed and laying on the table.

"Oh-kay?.." Kyu said as she retracted her hand.

"Um, look are you going to be okay dude? You look a little shaky" Kyu said.

"What do you want?" Marcus asked, not waiting for any bullshit.

"Jeez, okay. You don't have to be a dick about it" Kyu said, but Marcus didn't care. He grabbed his glass of beer and began drinking again. Kyu puff up her cheeks with air, like a annoyed child.

"I know you have the seal of mars" Kyu uttered while Marcus was halfway through his glass. He immediately stopped drinking and performed a spit take straight onto Kyu.

"UGH!" Kyu yelled and she ran out of the bar.

"Wait!" Marcus said as he chased after Kyu, but by the time he got out of bar, she was gone. Time went by and eventually, Marcus left the bar too. So many thoughts were going through his head, as he walk down the street, which was lighten up by the streetlights and the full moon.

Later that night Marcus returned to his one bedroom apartment, took off his shirt and crashed on his king sized bed. He was about to fall asleep, when all of a sudden, someone yelled "WAKE UP" into his ear.

Marcus rose from his bed to see a pink hair girl on his bed. She wore pink lingerie and she had fairy wings on her back. The most notable feature was her pink panties out in the open.

"AH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Marcus yelled.

"Don't you recognize my voice? It's Kyu!" the pink haired girl said with a smile.

"How?! Last time I checked, you weren't that sexy" Marcus said.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, I'm a love fairy. And I'm here to help you get back into the player you have locked away back up" Kyu explained.

"You mean Mars…" Marcus said.

"Yup, so let's get started" Kyu said as she took off her lingerie, revealing her pink bra. Despite having the cup size of an A, she was still sexy enough to turn Marcus' cock rock hard.

"You like?" Kyu said as she started playing with her bra straps. Marcus didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything, because he was overthrown by a huge burst of body heat.

"Now for the final part of breaking the seal" Kyu said as she began to unhook her bra.

"Please… stop… or else…" Marcus said, but it was too late. Kyu threw her bra to the ground, revealing her small perky tits.

Blood poured out of Marcus' nose, and the seal broke. Marcus immediately went under his bed sheets where his body was gave off a huge amount of steam.

"Whoa!" Kyu said, amazed by the power that came from breaking the seal.

By the time, the stream cleared, Marcus emerged from his bed sheets, but he was different. His hair went from a shaggy hairstyle to a spikey hair style. And his eyes turned from blue to red.

"Mars..." Kyu mumbled under her breath.

"*yawn* Ah. Was it you who awoken me from my slumber, little fairy?" Mars said. His voice was that of Marcus' and a silent whisper combined. Kyu never seen such masculinity from a man before. It was rather intoxicating.

"Uh… YEAH! I mean yes. I mean-" Kyu said, stuttering through her words.

"As a reward, I shall grant you ten seconds of pure, unadulterated pleasure" Mars told the pink haired fairy.

Two minutes later, Marcus woke up, under his bed sheets without any clothes on. He threw on his Boxers and saw Kyu standing in the apartment's balcony. She had her clothes back on

"So Mars is free?" Marcus said, skipping any type of bullshit.

"Yup! We just had the most bawlin sex" Kyu explained gleefully.

"WHAT?!" yelled the surprised Marcus.

"Don't worry. I was the only one who came" Kyu said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"*sigh* Well that's good. So, you want a drink before you leave?" Marcus asked.

"Sure" Kyu said with a smile.

A little while later, Kyu was finishing her drink when all of a sudden, Mars appeared again.

"How's Theiatena?" Mars asked.

"You mean boss? Yeah, she's doing well" Kyu said. She turned around and looked at the starry sky.

"Good. I want you to tell her that I'll be keeping my promise" said Mars as he also looked at the starry sky.


End file.
